Valentetra
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Slight divergence. Petra and Ender return to earth after Ender has found a home for his cocoon. Valentine and Petra quickly spark with each other, but Valentine is reluctant due to not wanting to steal happiness from Ender. How will the pair get their hearts in order? Will Ender be able to help? Name says the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Ender's Game.**_

_**Here's a short prologue so you guys can get a feel for how this particular fic is going to go. The main reason for the fic is on the next chapter. Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

Petra sighed as she waited for the launchies to board the shuttle. She was higher in rank than they were so she had to wait until they had situated themselves before she could enter with the other officers. Her chest felt heavy at the knowledge that she would be leaving behind the best home she had ever known, but it didn't make much of a difference to her at that moment. After all, she was leaving for the best, for the greater cause of not hurting those closest to her.

At last, all of the new recruits were ready and boarded, getting themselves strapped in while the other officers below her boarded and settled into their seats as well. Finally, it was her turn and Petra hefted her bag on her shoulder, grasping the ladder that would lead her up into the shuttle. She glanced up at the sky one last time before beginning to climb, but a shout stopped her and made her drop back to the ground.

"Petra!"

The brunette turned to see Ender and Valentine racing over. "What are you doing?" Ender demanded, eyes worried.

"Ender, I… I'm rejoining the Fleet."

"You're _what_?" Ender stared at his friend incredulously. "Why?"

"Because…" Petra glanced swiftly to Valentine before taking a deep breath. "Because I don't want to hurt you."

"But you'd be hurting me by leaving." The brunette boy pointed out.

"I'll hurt you more if I stay." Petra pressed a soft kiss to Ender's forehead before stepping onto the shuttle to take her up. Turning to glance out the window, she watched Ender lower his head in dejection. She felt a pang of guilt for hurting him, but this was the only way. Catching sight of Valentine's tear-filled eyes, Petra couldn't take anymore guilt at the pain she had caused them and turned away, settling herself into a seat.

* * *

_**There you are. Now, review and read on.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Ender's Game.**_

_**Alright, you guys knew it was coming sooner or later. Hailee Steinfeld is hot so you knew my radar would pick her up. Ender's Game is beautiful. So, you knew I was going to tap into the only two young enough female characters to do this with. The name says it all, by the way. Enjoy and tell me what you think of the chapter.**_

* * *

Valentine sighed as she stared up at the sky. It was nearing her twenty-eighth birthday and there was still no sign of Ender coming back. _Maybe he left me forever._ She sniffed inwardly. _It really doesn't seem like he's coming back. _

Lifting herself from the ground, she made her way back into the house. She and Peter were both still staying with their parents because her mother was afraid of never seeing them again like she believed she wouldn't see Ender. Valentine had kept her room and Peter had simply moved all of Ender's old things into the shed. Valentine had swiped a few of the things before her brother could box them and kept them hidden at the back of her closet, pulling them out whenever she wanted to remember her little brother without Peter interrupting her.

It was to her closet that she went now, but she decided against pulling anything out just yet. The day was still not over yet and Peter hadn't come in to 'play' with her yet so she wanted to wait for him to get his 'fun' over with. Without warning a shadow fell across the entire room, the sun hiding behind some clouds as Peter appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Val." Peter murmured, walking forward. Valentine instantly froze up, understanding the swaggering pose he was using. That pose was the same Ender had learned to recognize, the one she had taught him how to recognize. It meant pain was in the very near future.

"You wanna play a game?" he inquired, eyeing the pieces of her that were covered by clothing.

He would never hurt her where anyone could see. That would be too easy and would raise too many questions. No, he had to hurt her the same way he had Ender when they were younger. Valentine backed away from him, analyzing the room to try finding a way out that wouldn't result in her instant death.

"I don't want to play any of your games, Peter." Valentine told him. "We're not children anymore. I shouldn't have to play any games with you."

"Well, I want to play whether you want to join in or not." Peter leaped forward and grabbed her wrist so that she couldn't dodge.

"Peter!" Valentine shrieked, silenced by a sudden blow to the side of her head. Lights popped in front of her eyes as Peter tossed her onto the bed. Valentine attempted to roll off, but his knee came down on her diaphragm seconds before she could, knocking the breath out of her. Gasping for air, she watched the sneer play across her brother's lips and knew he was contemplating killing her. Instead, he pulled himself off of her and tossed her into the wall.

"Peter, please!" Valentine gasped, backing into a corner.

"You're pathetic, Val!" Peter snarled. "You're almost twenty-eight and you still cry and snivel like a child. You wouldn't know how to fight back even if Ender did come home. No wonder he left you behind."

This snapped a chord inside of Valentine and she rushed at her brother, slamming him into the wall with her hands around his neck. "You're wrong!" she shrieked, tears rushing down her face as she tried to convince herself that he was lying and that Ender wouldn't leave her behind unless he had a good reason. "You're wrong!"

Peter grasped at his throat, eyes popping in shock at what his sister was doing. Valentine let him go and pushed him away from her, sinking to her knees and sobbing. Not wanting to say something else to provoke her into strangling him, Peter simply watched her cry impassively, rubbing his neck and thinking through ways he could avoid a repeat of that event.

Finally, getting bored with watching Valentine cry, he left her alone in the room, moving into the rest of the house to find something else to entertain himself. Valentine continued to cry alone in her room, unable to keep the message Ender sent her from her mind. _He can't have left forever. Was it because of me? Did I drive him off?_

At dinner that evening, Peter wore a long-necked shirt to avoid his mother seeing the bruises he had received from Valentine because he knew his sister wouldn't hesitate in telling, if asked, why she had nearly strangled him to death. Dinner was a quiet affair as it always was. None of the three Beta members of the family cared to speak, so Mr. Wiggin took up the job of starting conversation.

Picking at her dinner, Valentine sighed quietly as her father went on about something to do with the government. She really didn't care about the government. It was because of the government that Ender had left her here to deal with Peter and his delusions of being the best or being a killer. Just as she was about to simply excuse herself from dinner altogether because she was unable to deal with her father's rants any longer, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Valentine stood and made her way from the table, scraping her plate before wiping her hands and moving out into the living room.

Heading to the door, Valentine brightened her expression a bit so that she didn't scare whoever was on the other end, Then she opened the door and felt her face drop at who was on the other side. Two people smiled at her from the doorstep. One was a woman, tall and lean with an obvious muscular figure and light brown hair that nearly reached the back of her knees. She stood with a straight posture, her bright brown eyes maintaining a calm collected look and a small smile graced her lips that widened when she caught sight of Valentine. The other person was male with the same straight posture as the woman, but with a few inches of height on her and at least half a foot on Valentine herself. He had longer hair than she remembered, but still in the same style too. Beautiful blue eyes shined at her as a wide grin broke his lips.

"Hey Val."

* * *

_**Tada! Review for me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine stared at the person in front of her, not believing her eyes but knowing it was true. "Ender?" she breathed, her eyes drinking in every inch of her brother.

"That's right, Val." Ender stepped into the house with the woman right behind him. "I'm finally home."

Valentine felt tears fill her eyes as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, crying into his shoulder. "Ender!" she sniffed, hugging him as tight as she could. "You're back!"

At that shout, both of the Wiggin parents hurried into the living room and stared at their son in shock. "Ender?" his mother whispered, moving forward. Valentine stepped back so that her mother could hug Ender too. "Ender! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Mom. I'm sorry I couldn't stay in contact."

"We were so worried about you. I thought you had gone off into space and died. I wanted you to come home as soon as they told me you could, but you didn't…"

Valentine watched as Ender tried to placate his mother and settle her worries. His father was busy surveying the woman that had come with Ender. Valentine took note of this first and held out her hand. "I'm Valentine, Ender's older sister."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Petra."

"What?" Ender teased softly. "Not going to give her the same introduction you gave me?"

"Not with your parents in the room, I'm not." Petra hissed back.

Ender chuckled and turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Petra Arkanian. She went to Battle School with me and was part of the force I commanded when defeating the Formics."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Wiggin." Petra stated politely.

"It's nice to meet you too, dear." Ender's mother detached herself from her son and shook Petra's hand. "We were just finishing up dinner. Are you two hungry?"

"Famished." Ender nodded. "But I have to ask. Petra lives far away. I was wondering if she could stay here for a few days before heading out?"

"Well, I don't see why not." Ender glanced to his father with a smile. "After all, she did bring you home safely. Come, you two should eat. Valentine, show Petra where she will be sleeping. I hope you don't mind sharing a room."

"Not at all. Come this way, Petra." Ender followed along behind his sister with Petra by his side as Valentine led them to her bedroom. "I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed. Mom gets really upset when guests have to sleep on the couch."

"Well, I'll sleep on the couch and we'll just not let her know." Petra winked.

Valentine nodded and attempted to pass the pair of them on her way out. She wasn't ready to face the haunting memories of that afternoon. Ender watched her and shook his head, smiling as he reached for her.

"Whoa, Val, what's the rush?" Ender grabbed her by the arm and Valentine felt the pain from when Peter had grabbed her wrist earlier. Crying out, she withdrew her arm and shrank away from her younger brother, holding her injury.

Ender cocked his head and took her into his arms, lifting her shirt over her head. Petra watched the display with curiosity and both her eyes and Ender's widened to find Valentine's body littered with bruises. Anger boiled in Petra's stomach as she wondered who could have done such a thing. 'Does she have an abusive boyfriend?'

Ender's mind was in a completely different place. He knew exactly who had done this to his sister and he was not happy about it. "Peter." He growled, eyes narrowing to slits as Valentine gave a soft nod. "When?"

"Ender, you know-."

"Tell me, Valentine!" Ender snarled.

Valentine gulped softly. "H-he… He still likes playing his old games, Ender. It's even worse when he's drunk because he's so sadistic and he doesn't know when to stop. When he's sober it's only once or twice a day."

"And today too?" Ender whispered.

"Yes." Valentine's voice was small, wondering why Ender was being so quiet.

Without a word, Ender turned on his heel and shot through the door, passing Petra too quickly for her to stop him, not that she wanted to. He shoved Valentine's shirt into her arms as he passed, but Petra was right on his heels as they made their way into the living room where the rest of the family was lounging. Petra stopped just inside the door, shaking with rage as Ender moved forward and socked his brother in the jaw.

"Ender!" his mother gasped, rushing forward. Petra pulled her back, keeping her safe from Ender's anger.

"You sick bastard!" Ender roared, throwing another punch at his brother. Peter slipped to the floor for a second before Ender let him stand.

"What's wrong with you?" Peter scoffed, rubbing his jaw.

There was a soft squeak and everyone turned to the door where Valentine was grabbing her shirt back from Petra. Both Wiggin parents gasped at the bruises and marks along their daughter's body and Valentine glanced up as her mother moved over to her.

"This is why you wouldn't go to the beach." She whimpered. "And why you stayed inside during the pool party for Peter's thirtieth birthday. Valentine, why didn't you tell us?" Valentine avoided her mother's gaze as Ender slammed a fist into Peter's stomach.

"How does this feel, huh?" Ender growled, watching his brother raise his fists. "You weak asshole!"

"Weak?" Peter snickered. "I'm not the weak one. She is. She let me do it. From the time she first came home, I made sure that me torturing her was a part of her life."

"She's not weak. You're weak for beating on someone you knew wouldn't fight back!" Ender leaped forward and went rolling with his brother, slamming his head into the floor and wrapping his hands around his brother's neck.

Petra moved forward then and pulled Ender off his brother, helping Peter to his feet. "Thanks babe, what's your name again?" Peter grinned.

Petra turned to him and replied heatedly, "Petra Arkanian. I was the only girl in Salamander Army and I've got more balls than anybody else in this room." Peter frowned just before Petra's fist slammed into his nose. Ender stared at his friend in confusion and she turned to him. "I know what it's like to see someone who wasn't fighting back get beat on. He had no right to treat her like…"

She trailed off and Ender nodded. "Like the Formics."

Ender turned to his parents and watched as his father walked forward, pulling Peter to his feet while his mother fussed over Valentine's bruises. Petra glanced toward Valentine and her eyes met the soft grateful blue of the other girl. Petra felt warmth in her chest and dread for the day she would leave behind those beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

**_Ender's Game, not mine. **_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**_**


End file.
